Each Time We Meet
by Wedjat13
Summary: Bruce really wasn't interested in meeting Thor's old friend while they were in LA, but ever time he'd run into her Hulk wouldn't let him leave without saying "Good bye."
1. Selene

When Bruce Banner was told by his best best friend Thor that he was taking him to see an old friend he wasn't sure what to expect. He happily explained that he had not seen her in many many years and that she comfortably lived in a small apartment in a quiet suburb of Los Angeles.Bruce Banner was definitely not expecting what he saw once the door of the apartment opened.

A tiny girl who looked nothing spectacular, and basically ordinary. Nothing mythical or godly about her, even though Thor had explained that she came from a very powerful family that was not apart of the Nine Realms on their way from Stark's Malibu compound. She dressed in leggings, an oversized men's graphic t-shirt and was holding a petite tan dog whom they heard barking as they walked through the path.

"Hi, Thor! Come in! Sorry about Isis. Please come inside Dr. Banner, I hope you don't mind dogs.""I don't mind," Bruce replied with a small grin as he followed after Thor who immediately made himself at home flopping on the couch.

"You can call me Bruce."The tiny girl smiled and closed the door behind him as she put down the tiny dog who immediately started sniffing and smelling him running out of the way as he walked past to sit with Thor. "Sorry again about Isis, she does this when people who she knows come over too." She said as the little dog athletically leaped up onto the couch and began to inquisitively walk on them sniffing never once letting them touch her. "It's, okay." Bruce replied.Thor, on the other hand, was extremely disappointed that the little furry creature kept expertly jumping out of this reach every time he tried to pet her."Isis come sit with Mommy! Don't bother your uncle Thor and his friend." The tiny tan dog jumped off the couch and went to her mom who was sitting on a big cushion on the floor, she jumped on her lap and began watching their every move."What have you been up to Thor?" She asked as she pet and scratched her companion who still kept her light brown eyes on the pair."The usual, Hero stuff." He replied smiling."That's fun. Can I get you something to drink?" She politely asked as she carefully got up. Her tiny companion walking after her as she went to bring some glasses and a pitcher of water without waiting for their answer. She quickly poured the water and handed one to Bruce who gently took it whispering thanks.While she walked back into the kitchen, Thor again tried to bring attention to himself to pet Isis who expertly avoided him and ran back to her Mom. "I will get you tiny beast!" Thor exclaimed in defeat as he got up off the floor.

Bruce could hear rustling around and clatter from the kitchen and he quietly got up and walked to the entrance. "Uh, did you want some help?" He asked as he watched her."Yeah, sure." She replied, "If you'd like, you can put these out on the coffee table." She pointed to a bowl of what looked like hummus, a plate filled with carrots, cucumbers, pita chips. He nodded and carefully took it, "Please remind Thor that he may not feed my baby any snacks no matter what." He looked at her and nodded again with a small grin then went back to the living room. Thor again was trying to catch Isis who kept jumping in and out of his way as he sat on the floor. Bruce placed the plate and bowl on the table "She said not to give the dog any snacks.""Yes she says this always. But I can not help it, she looks at me so sadly." Thor replied looking disappointed. Bruce shrugged and sat down again. The tiny Lady walked back from the kitchen carrying more snacks. This time it was chips, salsa, and guacamole. Thor immediately gave up trying to catch the sweet dog and began to dig into the snacks.Bruce shyly looked at her and she grinned back. "Oh, sorry I'm getting a call." She said suddenly as the phone on the table lit up. "Hello? What? Yes, I will be right there!" She got up and started to place the plates and bowls of food away Thor reached for one last dip of salsa before it was moved. "I'm very sorry Thor, Dr. Banner. I must go. There is an emergency.""May I be of assistance?!" Thor asked looking concerned."No, I just need to go to the hospital. My aunt isn't well, I'm sure its nothing serious they are just overcautious due to her age and condition." She said as she walked with the bowls into the kitchen."Banner! You must go with Selene." he said, "You may need to use one of your PHDs!""I don't know if I need to, Thor," he replied quietly."No, I insist!""Thor, honestly. He doesn't need to help. It's fine." Selene replied."No, no go with her!" Thor strongly insisted again.

She looked at Bruce and smiled, they both knew that there was no stopping Thor at this point. "I will just go back to Starks, I always wanted to drive a car! See you then!" He said as he hugged his friend and left out the door."Sorry." She replied as she looked up at Bruce."He means well, he just doesn't get it." He replied as he shrugged."Ok Isis, Mommy is going to go then she will come back okay?" She said to the dog who looked up at them from the couch with her head tilting from side to side as she spoke. Selene locked the door behind them and they walked on the tree-lined sidewalk till they reached her black sedan. Nothing fancy, and nearing a good few years old. She beeped the car to unlock and they both sat down inside, she turned the car on and the then were off."They aren't really really my family." She suddenly said as she broke the silence in the car, "Well, they are just distant relations. Ancestors actually.""Oh?" He replied suddenly curious."They are apart of my families bloodline, they are mortal. I have no children of my own, only Isis but she doesn't really count does she?" she laughed."I was wondering, to be honest? Since Thor said that you were a family friend how you would have family here on Earth.""They don't know I'm not mortal, it's easy to weave in a narrative. But I love them, and help to care for them too.""Yeah, that's nice," Bruce added, surprised that she would at all be involved in any of basic daily life. She looked to be younger than Thor, in her mid 20, or early 30s. She had the same skin tone as his own a bit tan, with dark curly hair which was placed up in a ponytail. The strangest thing about her was how he felt, so calm when he was with her. Hulk's inner dialogue was also calm, almost lulled to sleep. It was unusual, no one not in his whole Hulked out existence made him feel like that. He took a deep breath enjoying the feeling of his inner turmoil simmering softly, almost pleasant. She signaled to the right and entered the freeway speeding up alongside the cars next to her."How long have you know Thor?" He asked suddenly."Oh, since he was a baby. My family was invited to see Thor and Loki after they were born. Odin and my Father knew each other for a very very long time.""But you guys aren't apart of the Nine Realms?""No, Odin and Hela were never foolish enough to try and conquer us. They would have been decimated." She replied pleasantly."Decimated?" He asked cautiously."Yes, decimated.""Oh," he whispered. "Where are you from?""Kmt.""Kmt? Like Ancient Egypt?""Yes, I suppose.""So like your an Ancient Egyptian God?""I suppose?""Wait, so your name isn't really Selene is it?""No, it isn't.""Then who are you? Are you Isis? Or Nephites?""No, but my Aunt Isis did give me my Isis. I'm Sekhmet.""Okay, wow.""I guess?" She shrugged unimpressed by his sudden interest. They both fell silent again as they continued to speed on through the crowd of cars. She again signaled right and slowed down to exit the freeway. He read Hospital written on a large blue sign as they exited. She turned right again at the intersection, then made a left into the small street till they reached the Emergency Entrance parking lot. She luckily found a close spot to park and they exited the car. He follows next to her as they entered into the building where it read Emergency Check-In and she went right to the front desk."Selene?!" A voice called out from the waiting room it was a tall thin young woman with long straight black hair about her age quickly walked towards them. "Hey! She's okay, just bad flu it seems like?""Oh good. Will, they let us in to see her?" Selene asked."They are taking her up now to the room, they want to keep her overnight make sure she's getting enough fluids and the correct medication." The pair sat down and Bruce walked over slowly."Selene?!" A deeper voice with an accent sat down next to them, who was followed by a small round woman dressed neatly in a matching pants suit."Hi, uncle." They both said as they got up to greet them."She's okay, just bad flu." The young woman said again."Okay. Okay good." The man replied.

Bruce sat down across from them trying to mind his own business."Sorry, Dr. Banner," Selene said suddenly looking over towards him. The whole family looked at the stranger. Luckily a nurse walked over to them before they could ask anything.

"Hi there. I'm the Charge Nurse Kathryn. I will be helping take your Aunt to her room upstairs. If you will all follow me I will take you there." The family of 4 and Bruce who trailed behind them walked down the hallway that leads to the elevators. Selene and the family hopped on with the nurse but Bruce didn't. He looked unsure about entering into the elevator, but Selene pulled him in by the arm. The family looked at him strangely then began to whisper to each other. The older squat lady "shushed" them and they all fell silent. Usually, this would have cause Hulk to start rumbling about his anxiety. However, he still was lumbering between having a snooze and checking out what was happening. Calm as could be. He watched the numbers on the elevator go from 1,2,3,4 then stop and open. The family piled out the elevator after the nurse with Bruce again trailing after them. He observed them talking again quite animatedly while Selene tried to ignore them. They entered into the room and Bruce waited at the doorway. The sick patient was resting comfortably in bed."Ana, Selene go ask for another blanket for her I think she's cold." The uncle asked in his deep accented voice."I'll be back." She whispered to Bruce as she touched his arm as she walked out the door with Ana. Bruce softly grinned at the older Man and Woman."Are you Selene's boyfriend?" The man suddenly asked firmly."Shhh, Vahan. That's not your business!""No, I want to know?! Who comes to a hospital for no reason with someone?""Vahan, stop it. The young man is embarrassed.""Sorry, I'm Dr. Banner. I'm not her boyfriend. I was visiting with her friend Thor and she got the call. Thor made me go along with her. I'm not her boyfriend." He replied."Oh." The Uncle replied. "Okay.""I told you it's none of your business! Even if he was Selene's boyfriend, it's nice that he came along.""She's getting older, she needs someone! He may not be from where we are from, but at least he can pass as one. He's a doctor too." He spoke like Bruce wasn't even in the room."Vahan, don't. She's fine. She will be fine. You don't need to worry about our Selene.""Everyone needs someone!" he shrugged.

"Be quite the girls are coming back, sorry about my husband her worries about her.""It's fine," Bruce replied.The girls walked in with the extra blanket and Selene walked over and draped the blanket on the Aunt now sleeping."Selene why don't you take your Doctor friend home now. We are fine, if anything happens we will call you." The woman said as she made herself comfortable in the chair next to the bed."Okay, are you sure?""Yes go ahead," she replied smiling."Okay," she said as she walked up to both of them giving them a hug and kiss goodbye."Goodbye Dr. Banner." The uncle said as Selene walked towards the door."Bye." He replied as he waved at them as he followed Selene."Sorry about them." She said as he pressed the elevator button down. "They probably said something embarrassing.""It's fine." He said looking down at her.The elevator opened and they both stepped inside."So I guess I'll drive you back to your friends home?" She asked."Yeah, thanks. I don't know why Thor took the car? He could just fly there? Sorry.""It's okay, just tell me how to get there please.""Sure, yeah."The elevator doors opened and they walked back out to the parking lot to leave. She unlocked the doors and they both sat inside. Bruce programmed the navigation on his phone to tell her the directions to Tony's compound in Malibu.Selene followed the directions that the voice directed her to do. Again they sit in silence with only the sound of the navigation voice.

Hulk stirred awake "Talk to pretty tiny girl. Pretty tiny girl's nice." He grunted in the back of his mind. He ignored Hulk and just kept on sitting watching the cars go by or the exits disappear. "TALK TO PRETTY GIRL!" Hulk boomed causing him to scrunch up a bit and put his hand to his head."Are you alright?" Selene asked gently."Yeah, it's it's nothing. I'm okay.""You sure?""Yeah.""Talk to pretty tiny girl. Banner talk." Hulk demanded gently this time, "Please, talk.""Um, do you usually go over to this part of town?" He asked hoping to appease the other guy. "More talk, Banner. Banner talk.""No, it's out of the way from where I work and live. Traffic is terrible so I don't often go out to Malibu.""Yeah, I can see that." He replied as he watched her switch lanes to enter onto the 405 South. "Banner more talk. Banner boring!""I had to drive this way almost every day for 2 1/2 years to go to school." She said pointing to the sign that said UCLA exit right."You went to school there?" He asked surprised."Yeah, it was just for fun. I really liked the experience. It's a beautiful school, very kind and interesting professors there.""Yeah, I gave a few lectures there years ago, they asked me to head the physics department but then you know. Stuff happened.""That would have been very exciting.""Yes, yeah." He replied somberly."But you are an Avenger now, was an Avenger? You work with Stark. He can make a university for just you.""Boring Banner!" Hulk complained."Yeah probably. But I get to work with people who do amazing things. Things I would have never even gotten to see ever. It's really great to learn from them.""Ugh, BANNER! Boring!""I am not boring. She's asking me questions.""Banner boring.""Yes, that does seem like a very nice way to get to meet new colleagues.""Yeah, it is."They sat in silence again. Hulk complaining about what a boring ugly person he was. He argued with him about how he wasn't, and couldn't come up with anything else to talk to her about. They then switched onto the 1 freeway that would send them off to Malibu."Are you sure you are alright?" Selene asked."Yeah, I'm great. Thanks again for driving me." He replied as he adjusted in the seat."Sure. Sorry again about my family if they were being weird.""It's fine. They um, they asked if I was your boyfriend. They seem to worry about you."Selene laughed, "I'm the last person they should ever worry about."Hulk huffed and Bruce sighed. "Yeah, I mean you've been alive for as long as Thor. I'm sure you'll never need to worry about anything.""Yup. Well, the navigation says that we will be there in 10 min.""Boring Banner makes pretty girl bored.""Yeah, it's just up that turn up then up that hill.""Cool."They again sat in silence, Hulk complaining, even more, making Bruce frustrated and angry.They finally reached the gates to the Stark compound. He placed his code into his phone and the gates opened and they drove up into the driveway. She pulled up to the front door and stopped the car."Thanks again," Bruce said looking at her."Yeah, sure. Please tell Thor that I will be in touch with him. How will I get out?""The cameras know that you drove me in so the system will let you back out.""Great, thanks. See you later Dr. Banner." She said and he closed the door.

"It's Bruce." He replied uselessly.Hulk roared angrily at him as they watched her drive off. "Sorry big guy. But we have work to do. No complaining.""Banner!" Bruce turned around to see Thor standing in the doorway. "You just returned back. Where is Selene?""She went home." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Thanks for doing that by the way. Totally not weird or strange leaving me with a stranger and their whole family.""Come now Banner! I would never do that if I thought you would be in danger! Let us go inside, I heard Stark will be ordering pizza!" He said as he clasped his shoulder leading him inside."Why did you do that Thor?""I thought you would be of help?""I really wasn't needed there the lady that went to the hospital was just sick. She'll be fine.""Oh, well I did not know that? I just wanted to be of help." Thor replied sadly."Well next time don't worry about your friend, she's totally capable of doing everything on her own.""Yes I am aware, but I. I only wanted to help.""I know Thor, I know. Let me know when the pizzas here. I'll be down in the lab." He said as he pats Thor's arm and walked downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

These chapters are more of one-shots throughout the characters lives. So they won't usually ever follow a usual storyline. Thanks for reading!

The second time that Bruce Banner saw Selene was at a party at Stark's. She sat laughing with Thor together on the couch. This time her hair was worn down leaving her hair unruly curls. She looked very beautiful and definitely didn't look like she did when he first saw her. He was partially away from the rowdy group leaning against the wall slowly slipping on the same beer he had since the party began.

"You got your eye on someone Bruce?" Natasha asked as she slid up next to him.

"No," he replied, "just looking."

"Thor's friend?"

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"Hulk likes her. Makes him calm. Bizarre really?"

"Huh?" She replied as she was shoulder to shoulder with him. She looked up at him and smiled. "How does that make you feel?"

"Nothing, didn't really think about it?"

"Right? I don't believe you." She said as she took him by the hand and dragged him away from the wall. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't over think."

"Yeah, I guess? Haven't really thought about it. Been busy."

"What does the big guy say?" She said as she put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his neck.

"He says. Banner boring, Banner talk to pretty girl, Banner ugly boring nerd. The usually." He said looking at her.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "Big guy Banner is none of those things. Stop teasing and provoking him. So who is she?"

"Well from the few hours I spent with her after Thor ditched me was pleasant. She cares a lot about her family, she has a really cute slightly puffy tiny dog with a fancy tail who is loyal obsessed with her named Isis. She lives a boring ordinary life in a tiny one bedroom apartment, and also happens to be a super old Goddess." He explained as they swayed to the music.

"What's her name?"

"Selene."

"Obviously that's not her real name?"

"No, it's not."

"What is it?" She said as she forced him to twirl her around.

"It's Sekhmet." He replied as she twirled back into their comfortable dance.

"What does that mean? Must mean something?"

"It does, it means The One Who is Powerful, I looked it up." He replied dancing comfortably with her.

"She doesn't look powerful?" Natasha replied as she forced Bruce to turn her to have a proper look at the tiny girl sitting next to Thor who dwarfed her comically.

"Well, that's what her name means?"

"Carol also doesn't look powerful, but she is? How come she hasn't been recruited ever?"

"She seems to keep a low profile, never once used her powers or anything when we were around. No show of strength, speed, or well anything. Just absolutely ordinary?"

"Good spy," Natasha replied.

"Good spy." Bruce agreed laughing.

The song ended and they both let go of each other and walked towards the bar.

"At least switch it out for a cold one?" Natasha suggested, "Make it look like you at least are trying to have fun."

"I am having fun," Bruce replied reaching to switch out his half-drunken warm beer for a cold one beer.

"Ah, Banner!" Thor boomed clasping his shoulder, "Natasha."

"Hey, Thor." They replied in unison.

"I am just replenishing Selene's drink and my own." He said as he took the newly opened bottle of champagne and a large tankard of beer. "She very much likes this kind but says it's too expensive. So I promised her I would have Stark send her some."

"That's nice Thor," Bruce replied. Natasha took a sip of her newly poured champagne and smiled at Thor.

"Well, I must go back. You both should join us!" Thor suggested proudly at his invitation.

"We don't want to intrude," Natasha said as she eyed Selene who was watching them.

"Yeah, you guys should catch up," Bruce added. "Champagnes getting warm. No one likes that stuff warm."

"As you wish then." Thor huffed annoyed then walked away with a shrug.

Bruce watched as he walked back over to the couch to a waiting Selene who smiled at Thor as she sat down proudly showing off his gift to her. They laughed and he poured her a glass filled to the top and clinked their glasses together.

"They're cute." Natasha suddenly said as she continued to watch the pair.

"Yeah." Bruce agreed.

"You think Thor will fuck her later?"

"What? No!"

"Come on Bruce, look at them."

He studied the pair for a while taking mental notes on their behavior. _"Yeah, he probably will." He thought_

_"__Banner baby. That's why Thor will take tiny girl. Banner loser baby."_

_"__I am not a loser baby. Stop."_

_"__Hulk right. You never take. You only hide."_

_"__I don't have time for this."_

_"__Banner baby."_

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Bruce said as he looked at Natasha.

"Okay, I'm going to try and get into Tony's lab."

"Why?"

"Why not?" She said as she slinked off into the crowd. He laughed to himself and headed out towards one of the terraces. It was luckily empty and he walked to the railing and looked down at the moonlit ocean.

"Well big guy." Bruce thought to himself out loud, "You having fun?"

_"__Banner boring. No fun. Parties okay?"_

"Yeah, it is just okay. It's a little boring."

_"__Go see friends. Go." Hulk suggested._

"They're all busy."

_"__Go. Thor said."_

"I don't want to bother him. He's busy with his friend. See." He said as he turned around to look into the large windows. But Thor was currently it seems was having a drinking contest surprisingly with Steve of all people. Tony cheering them on screaming, while the rest of their friends looked on. Selene was watching smiling laughing at the sight in front of her. She looked out towards him and smiled. He smiled back and waved, he watched the silly site before him for a few more minutes. Selene turned back to the scene in front of her and laughed again watching them. He watched for a few seconds more then turned back to face the sprawling moonlit ocean.

"You are not enjoying yourself are you Dr. Banner?" A familiar voice called out from behind him. He turned around and saw Selene standing near the door.

"It's okay, not really into noisy crowds." He replied, "They look like they're having fun in there?"

"Yes, it would seem like it. You don't want to come inside with the rest of your friends? She asked walking towards him to look out to the ocean.

"Maybe later?"

"Okay. I just wanted to see how you are. I will leave you alone then."

"Wait," He said before she turned away, "I hope you didn't think I was rude?"

"No, no not at all. I too like having time alone."

"Actually, I don't like being alone. It's just easier that way." He replied truthfully.

"I'm sorry Dr. Banner. It must be hard for you. But, you are very fortunate to have friends who do not wish for you to be alone or feel it. I'm going to be leaving soon, I don't like to leave Isis alone for too long at night. Plus I came from work straight here. I had to change in the bathroom at school, and my coworker did my makeup in my classroom before we left for the night."

"I didn't know you were a teacher?"

"I'm not exactly one. I'm the manager of the daycare there."

"Oh. Nice."

"It can be," She laughed. "Will you come in now?"

"Yeah, Okay." He agreed as he walked towards her and opened the door. She walked in and took his arm.

"I think they've given up their contest." She said looking at him. Thor and Steve were sitting on the couch laughing, bottles everywhere. "I take it no one won?"

"No," Steve answered laughing "we called it a draw."

"Selene, I see you found Banner," Thor said as he stood up.

"I told him he should come in." She replied.

"It's good you did. We missed his company. Come sit."

"I really should go home." She said as she let go of Bruce's arm.

"The night is still young?" Thor pointed out.

"Isis has been home alone too long. I need to go home."

"You should've brought her over!" Tony said as he flopped down next to Steve.

"She wouldn't enjoy the noise and unfamiliar people. But maybe next time?"

"Thor mentioned you like Veuve Clicquot," Tony asked, "I'll send you a case."

"That is very generous Mr. Stark but I cannot accept that."

"Call it a thank you gift for getting Brucie indoors during the party!"

"I do not need a gift for bringing in your friend, but thank you."

"Alright, well, if you won't accept my gift then I will make sure that you always have Veuve Clicquot every time we go anywhere you're with us. Like next weekend, for example, come over and we can all have a picnic on my private beach," He added, Bruce could tell that he was staling her but for what reason he didn't know.

"I believe it is supposed to rain next weekend?"

"Well if it does I guess we can fly out somewhere that isn't raining. How about my private island in the Bahamas?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"Bring the dog too if that's what you are worried about. Private islands aren't regulated, she will be more than welcome. I'm sure she'll have a great time. Bruce told me she's really cute."

"I work, going on holiday doesn't quite work for me Mr. Stark but thanks anyway. Now I really should get going. Thanks again for having me at your home."

"I'll walk to your car," Thor said as he held out his elbow to take which she did.

_"__Should've done it first," _Hulk mumbled.

"Hey, before you go," Tony said standing up and walking over to her "I swear I'm not an asshole."

"I'm sure you are," she said as she let go of Thor's arm and crossed her arms smiling.

"Brucie? Am I an asshole?" He said turning to look at Bruce from behind him.

"I'm going to have to agree with Selene Tony, sorry," he replied looking over at him.

"Thanks you're the best Brucie, just the best," Tony said slapping his arm. "Why don't you help Thor take our friend out to her car?"

"It's fine Tony, I'm sure that they don't need my help."

"Please stop staling my exit. Thor, I will talk to you later. Thank you again for everything." she said as she patted his arm.

"Bye," Bruce said as he waved.

"Bye, Dr. Banner," she replied as she smiled and walked out towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Bruce saw Selene was after he woke up from Hulking out. She was sitting down with his head in her lap stroking his hair.

"Are you okay Dr. Banner?" She asked quietly. He looked up at her bleary-eyed, unsure what had just happened. He quickly got up on unstable legs and shook his head.

"What happened?" He asked out of breath looking around at all his friends.

"You had a Hulk-out episode." She replied, "don't worry, nothing happened."

"What do you mean don't worry!" he said running his fingers through his hair unable to look at anyone, completely panicked.

"Nothing happened to endanger anyone. He was quite reasonable." She calmly said as she helped him up.

"What do you mean! No, this is not okay!" He replied pushing her away from him.

"Dr. Banner, all is well. See around you. Nothing is out of sorts and no one is unwell." She replied calmly.

"How can you say that?" He said beginning to hyperventilate. His head began to spin, his eyes getting dark and blurred.

"Hey, hey Bruce," Natasha said calm rushing to his side. "The suns gone down."

"NO!" Hulks voice roared from his throat.

"Hulk," Selene said as she walked towards him. "Come now, come here. I will tell you a story." Bruce halfway into hulking out lost control of his body completely to his other half walked towards Selene and sat down in front of her. "Come, rest your head on my lap." She said as she sat down and folded her legs. He laid out like a toddler and rested his head on her lap holding onto her leg like a teddy bear.

"Story," Hulk grunted from his throat.

"Yes, story." She replied quietly looking down at him running her fingers through his hair. "Close your eyes, and I will tell you a story about the 'Destruction of Mankind'. Would you like that?" He grunted again and closed his eyes.

"Long ago, when mankind had found out that my Father Ra had grown old, they contrived a plot against him. They decided that since he had grown old, he no longer was strong enough to rule over them. When he heard of this he sent out speedy emissaries to call forth all the ancient gods to meet him in Nun the place in which he originated from. Once these ancient ones were all brought according to his wish he informed them of the plot against him by mankind."

"What they do?" Hulk grunted from Bruce's throat.

_"Let her tell the story!" _

"Banner mad I ask, Banner boring always listening."

"I will tell you. So, my father, he asked them, 'what is it that I should do?'. The ancient ones replied, 'Stay put upon your throne, do not allow them to remove you.' They then said 'send forth your eye so that she may smite them!'

"Eye? What eye can do?"

"I will explain." She replied to Hulk's question. "No eye is as powerful as she may she destroy them for you. And so the eye descended into the desert in the form of Hathor. As she saw them flee into the desert Ra said, 'Hold off decimating them. You have chased them off into the desert they will no longer be a threat.' However, this goddess was not yet done with her task and Sekhmet came into being. She saw them flee and it gladdened her heart to see them so fearful of her. Ra retired with his retinue to his palace and realized that mankind was once again subdued and respected his right as King. However, he knew that Sekhmet would not be appeased until her task was done. Her heart was full of bloodshed and she must have it fulfilled. He secretly sent forth emissaries to have beer mash made and colored to look like blood. Hopefully, she would see the fields filled with it and would drink it all and fall asleep drunk from the elixir. The next day which was the day he had asked his daughter Sekhmet to kill all of mankind he watched as she saw the fields filled with the blood red beer and she drank so much she indeed did fall asleep drunk. He had her carried back to the palace and placed into bed, relieved he had saved all of mankind from her. And every year on that day to appease this goddess, the kings would create many jugs of beer and wine to deliver it to her temple and celebrate this god."

By the end of the story, Bruce was once again himself, and he now understood a little more why Hulk likes this tiny girl. She was just like him powerful, mighty, chaotic, and used. Bruce got up and looked at her. "Sorry," He replied quietly "sorry." He got up covered himself best he could with his shredded pants and walked away.


End file.
